


We Said Nine

by camichats



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Donna's annoyed with Jackie because she's late to their date. Jackie insists that their date wasn't until later.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Donna Pinciotti
Kudos: 17





	We Said Nine

"Jackie, why are you at home?" Donna asked, more than a little annoyed when Jackie was the one to answer. Not that she wanted to talk to Mr. Burkhart, but Jackie was supposed to be meeting her at the movie theater. 

"Uh, because we have a date tonight? I'm naturally beautiful Donna but putting makeup on takes time." 

"How about uh _no_? We don't have date _tonight_ , we have a date _right now_." Donna lifted her arm and checked her watch. "Actually our date was supposed to start thirty minutes ago. What the hell?" 

"No no no, we said the date was at nine. We're watching The Turning Point!" 

"No, we said _five_. We're watching The Turning Point at _five_. Or we were supposed to anyways. Movie started ten minutes ago." 

"Okay but I could have sworn we said nine." 

"Even if we said nine, why are you at home putting makeup on right now?" 

"It was a rough day at the Cheese Palace, I had to reapply," she said dismissively. "And then I thought I was going to meet you in the basement, but it kind of sounds like you'd rather pull my hair than give me a kiss hello, so maybe I'll stay at home. I got the new ABBA record, and it's not like I can listen to it with you around." 

"Don't be an idiot, I'll see you at the basement like normal." 

"Normal that includes a hello kiss? I'm a very beautiful woman, Donna. I deserve wonderful things." 

Irritation starting to drain away, Donna huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, a hello kiss. I'll see you soon." 

"And then we can see the movie at _nine_." 

"At nine," Donna repeated. "Fine." 


End file.
